<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DC's super hero boy by Fireking11112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965868">DC's super hero boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking11112/pseuds/Fireking11112'>Fireking11112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, F/M, Harem, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking11112/pseuds/Fireking11112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Izuku woke up on Diana's boat he only knew one for sure "I want to be a hero."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>midoriya Izuku / harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DC's super hero boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright Diana you can do this." said the young girl. "You alone passed the 21 test of Athena and Aphrodite; true i stole a boat and left without telling mother and it's only a matter of time until she and my sisters find me and... maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." she said in a dejected tone before shaking herself out of it "No! I will prove it is my destiny to save the world of man and if its not then only the gods themselves can bring me home." she said with a proud smile only to lose it when she a loud clap of thunder. In a few seconds the clear blue sky was covered with massive black clouds "I'm sorry mighty Zeus!" the amazon pleaded to the raging storm but before she could say anything else a massive bolt of lightning crashed down right before her. </p><p>just as soon as the storm appeared it vanished leaving the blue sky once again. "I am alive? then what was Zeus's purpose in creating the storm?" but before she could think to hard about it she noticed something odd where the lightning "Is that a boy? he looks different from what mother described." The did in fact look much different then what she thought from her mothers stories of Hercules, first was how short he was only reaching at 5'5 from head to toe topped by a head of curly green hair, another strange thing was his clothes witch looked to be some kind of costume. Before she could examine him any further the boy started to stir from his sleep.</p><p>"Were am i?" He asked in a groggy voice looking around he saw the amazon sitting next to him. "Ah, i died and went to heaven."</p><p>"Oh your awake, greetings young man I am Diana princess of the amazons may i ask your name?"</p><p>"Izuku Midoria and I-I-I." the boy struggled to remember any information about himself until he realized "I cant remember."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't remember anything except my name." He said in a sad voice         </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that perhaps i can be of help on my journey."</p><p>"What journey?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked; you see it is my destiny to leave my Island and travel to the world of man and become their hero!" the girl turned to Izuku and smiled "Perhaps you were sent to join me Izuku Midoria?"</p><p>The question struck a cord with the boy, the idea of helping and saving people gave him a warm feeling and brought a smile to his face "I want to be a hero." The words felt natural leaving his mouth  like he said the thousands of times before. "Alright I'll join you Diana."  </p><p>"Alright I'm happy to hear it." She said with a faint blush 'He looks cute when he smiles.' she thought before her face erupted in red "What, were did that come from?!"</p><p>"So were are we going  anyway."  Asked Izuku</p><p>"We shall go wherever the winds of destiny shall take us."  she said confidently </p><p>"...You don't know do you?"      </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Diana you shouldn't do something like without planing we could be out hear for days, months, or even yea."  The boy said until he was cut off by the boat crashing into a beach witch caused him to fall into the sand "Then again what do i know."</p><p>"Izuku! are you OK!?" she asked in a worried tone</p><p>"Don't worry i'm fine." He said brushing himself, looking around he saw a nearby sign reading 'Welcome to Metropolis  Beach .'  "I guess I'm in Metropolis" The boy thought to himself.</p><p>"So this where our journey shall begin, I must admit it is much bigger then I imagined." True to word the city could  be called anything but small, massive skyscrapers that reached past the clouds, stores selling everything under the sun, giant monster destroying main street, people visiting - WAIT WHAT?! </p><p>"Ah, the slaying of this foul beast shall be perfect for our debut as heroes." she said like killing the ten story fire breathing monster would be as easy as crushing a ant.</p><p>"Are you sure that a good idea?" the boy asked.</p><p>"I am certain with our combined might this will be a simple matter." The confident look on her face gave Izuku all the insurance he needed.</p><p>'Shes right we just need to protect everyone and beat the monster.'  He thought trying to clear any doubt from his mind until a loud voice interned his mind, one that wasn't his 'You cant be a hero without a quirk DEKU!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>